Electric current in a high voltage (i.e., on the order of 350-400 volts) system is conventionally controllably switched on and off using high current switches, such as solenoid based contactors. The disadvantage of the solenoid contactor is the current required to maintain solenoid activation. A solenoid-based contactor heats up undesirably under this current draw condition. Such unwanted heat may have deleterious effects on the equipment with which the solenoid is housed. For example, conventional solenoid-based contactors in many electric vehicle high voltage battery systems are housed inside a housing containing temperature sensitive battery cells.
There is seen to be a need for a low operating temperature, or cool, high voltage contactor.